Weapon Triple X
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: When they heard of the new weapon that the military was trying to create known as Weapon Triple X Charles Xavier just knew it involved mutants. So when Logan, Remy, and Warren were sent to raid the labs they never expected to find not only the most powerful mutant to date but her two equally powerful sisters. They also didn't expect to fall in love with them.
1. Prologue

Weapon Triple X

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the Cross Sisters.

Disclaimer: When they heard of the new weapon that the military was trying to create known as Weapon Triple X Charles Xavier just knew it envovled mutants. So when Logan, Remy, and Warren were sent to raid the labs they never expected to find not only the most powerful mutant to date but her two equally powerful sisters. They also didn't expect to fall in love with them.

Chapter: Prologue

**Weapon X1**

Codename: Nymph

Age: 26

Hair: Chestnut Brown Straight

Eyes: Violet-Blue

Weight: 126 lbs

Height: 5'2

Mutations: Pyrokinesis : The ability to create and manipulate fire at will.

Cryokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate ice at will.

Electrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate electricity at will.

Floralkinesis: The ability to create and manipulate plants at will.

Subject: has been with us for going on twelve years now at first was very depressive but has recently come to accept being here. However mutations seem to be not very usefull for more than defense as not much calls for use of an elemental attack. Have found great use training others in survival situations.

**Weapon X2**

Codename: Mimic

Age: 24

Hair: Copper Red-Brown Wavey

Eyes: Silver-Blue

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5'5

Mutations: Metamorphis : The ability to transform ones own body to take on the look of another be they male or female.

Animal Metamorphis: The ability to transform into any animal that truly has or believed once existed.

Invisibility: The ability to turn completely invisible so to plend in with ones surroundings.

Sonic Mimicry: The ability to copy any voice or round and repeat with aboslute perfection.

Subject: Has been with us for going also on twelve years now at first was very frightend and refused to eat. Mutations still not what we were looking for although quite handy. Has become one of the best oppreatives for collection much needed information.

**Weapon X3**

Codename: Wicked

Age: 21

Hair: Crimson Red Curly

Eyes: Green-Blue

Weight: 130

Height: 4'9

Mutations: Molecular Immobilization: The abilty to slow an objects molecules until it freezes in place.

Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up an objects molecules until it litterally explodes upon itself.

Molecular Deflection: The ability to manipulate the molecules within the air to form an impentrable shield arround an object.

Molecular Regeneration: The ability to reform or repair own or an objects molecules to its former state.

Subject: Has been with us for the same twelve years as other subjects at first was hostile. Mutations unlike any other we have ever seen defiantly what we are looking for. Subject still appears to be hostile only way to keep subject from escaping is to keep weapons X1 and X2. Hope to break subject's defiant spirit soon in the mean time will continue to train in combat and survival skills.

Professor Charles Xavier sighed as he placed the three files onto his desk. When he had almost died at the hands of his own pupil Jean Grey he had hoped that the events of Alcatraz had warned off the goverment from mutant testing. It seems he was wrong now three mutants were being used and trained as military weapons. * Twelve years they've been in that place that means the youngest was still just a baby when taken. Nine years old the poor thing not only having to deal with such a powerful mutation but to be inprisoned for so long.* He would be hostile to. Standing he walked his new body over to the window staring out at the three gravestone monuments. It was still surreal for him to realize he had survived his mutation was so powerful that although his body died on some other plane his incredible mind with his great mutation had lived allowing him to take over the body of this man. At first he had felt like he was doing something wrong the man's mind until Ororo, Hank, and Moira had convinced him that the part that made this body a man had died long ago and only the machines were keeping him alive. Charles turned as the three men he had sent for arrived. Before him stood his three best male members of the X-Men, Logan the Wolverine was the muscle there was not one thing to do with fighting or survival he didn't know. It had been a long road for Logan to get over the fact he had to kill the woman he once loved only to face another opsticale when they ended up rescuing the cajun beside him. It seemed he had known Logan in the past he had told him all he knew about him that his full name was Logan James Howlett. That he had volunteered for the precedure but not for the reason's Striker led him to believe but to have a chance against his own brother Sabertooth who he thought had killed the woman he loved. A women who was alive until a stray bullet while trying to escape from Striker and rescue her sister after her betrayal was discovered had cost her life. It seemed one of those bullets was lodge in Logan's mind blocking his memories with no way to remove it. That cajun man was Remy Entienne LeBeau - Gambit had become one of the best pilots besides Ororo Charles had ever had the fact he was an ex thief came in handy from time to time as well. If only he could stop flirtting with the ladies so much. Lastly there was Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third or Archangel he had kinda became the new Scott taking over as the team leader showing great skills in strategy and leadership yes they were perfect for this mission. Sliding the files at them across the table Charles looked them in the eye " The lab is in located in Arizona the cordinates are in the top file. Get out as many others as you can but these three are top piority. Best of luck. " Turning back to the window Charles smirked at the mental grumblings of the Wolverine and Gambit as Archangel ushered them to the jet the files in his capable grip. * Please let me be able to reverse the damage the lab has done to these poor souls? *

_( Well this is my first x-men fic I hope I can make it exciting enough to besafe I'm going to label it rating M if in the future It isnt M enough I will change it to something less severe. Next Chapter: Nymphs Play Rough Remy! )_


	2. Nymphs Play Rough Remy!

Weapon Triple X

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the Cross Sisters.

Disclaimer: When they heard of the new weapon that the military was trying to create known as Weapon Triple X Charles Xavier just knew it envovled mutants. So when Logan, Remy, and Warren were sent to raid the labs they never expected to find not only the most powerful mutant to date but her two equally powerful sisters. They also didn't expect to fall in love with them.

Chapter: Nymphs Play Rough Remy!

Warren landed the jet as far yet as near as they dared before turning on the cloaking device that would hide it. As they let the plane Warren spread his wings and took to the sky plucking some of his feathers to throw and slice into the guards on the roof. A metallic noise could be heard as Logan released his claws and headed for the back entrance taking out the security systems. Remy gave his cards a shuffle before charging one up and throwing it to the sealed door blasting their way in.

Landing with in the door way Warren along with his companions started taking out the guards. " We'll have to split up Logan you head to section C I'll take section B Remy you go down that way for section A. Remember free as many as you can but diffidently make sure you get the mutants we came for." Logan growled and stormed his way down his section while Warren flew down his. Remy rolled his maroon red eyes before heading down the way he was ordered " That's right give ole Remy the section where there's bound to be nothin mon ami' "

Yet in this section there wasn't nothing here is apparently were they kept children. Mutant children who's gifts were still under developed there were nurseries and toddlers and child barely ten years old. " Yo Remy gonna need help here getting mutants out. It seems Remy has stumbled into munchin land." A growl signaled that Logan heard him " You mean they got kids here. Damn I'll send some adults over to grab as many as I can Cajun. ". Remy was just letting out a group of older children with a fireball just missed him.

Turning around he found the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. " Mon du' Remy has died an gone to heaven no. You must be an angel." She was beautiful with a curtain of straight chestnut brown hair as she arched one eyebrow over a pair of blue-violet eyes. " Speak angel please this Remy is dying to hear your voice." An evil smirk formed on her angelic face as she formed an icy blade in her hand. " Not yet pepe' le pew. But you will." Immediately the woman launched at him swinging the blade at his head. Grabbing his collapsible staff from his belt Remy charged it up and used it to counter her attacks. " Ok Remy gets you like to play hard to get no? "

Again the girl attacked and Remy had to counter with his staff the sparks from it causing the ice blade to melt. As the blade became slippery in the young woman's hand Remy could took his shot and knocked it from her hand. He didn't even have time to hear it shatter before a movement of her hand caused vine to break up from the ground to wrap around him. " Hey no fair you are mean to this Remy petite." The girl rolled her eyes before forming a static electric ball into her hand " Why are you here? What are you after?" Remy gulped and remained silent. Growling the girl leaned forward touching the static ball to Remy's chest shocking him. " Ouch you trying to make this Remy's heart stop?". The woman just shrugged " If I have to now what are you doing here with the kids? "

Remy wanted to stay quiet but when she approached him with the ball again he chickened out. " I was setting them free. They are to young to suffer being science experiments." This seemed to shock the girl. " Your hear to free us not harm? ". Looking up at the girl that's when he saw the tag hanging from her neck. _Nymph X-01_ engraved right into it. " Your one of the new Weapon X mutants? Why are you here with the children?" Remy fell to the ground rubbing his wrists when she released him from the vines. " They try to keep me and my sisters separated it keeps my sister Reign under control. Come on with my mutation I can help you get the kids out better." Using her gift of Floralkinesis she was able to create walking flowers that carried the younger children right out to the jet. " Remy found Weapon X1 also known as Nymph be prepared amigos seems the new weapons are females." Remy smiled as he followed his new cherie.

_( Here you go the new chapter basically I thought Ember or Nymph would guard the children kinda sense she would be the one to train so of course her first instinct is to protect her charges from danger. Next chapter: Stop Mimicking Angel! )_


End file.
